This invention relates to apparatus for sampling fluid flow.
In a matrix of channels, each having individual flow conditions, within a vessel, it is often necessary to know one or more of the composition, contamination, temperature, pressure of the fluid flow. With small groups of channels it is possible to check an individual sample line from each channel, but in a large matrix space restrictions preclude this solution. Neither is it possible to obtain sensitive detection of contamination if the contaminants are subject to plate-out on the sample lines.